


Die Agentur

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Ich begrüße euch zu meiner kleinen, humorigen Weihnachtsgeschichte, die in der modernen Zeit spielt. Für alle Slash-Fans und für alle, die zu dieser Jahreszeit Vernunft und (Un-)Sinn des normalen Lebens mal hinter sich lassen und dafür aber kleine und größere Wunder, Unerklärliches und allerlei Absurditäten annehmen können. Allerdings könnte es einigen Lesern hier schwer fallen, Winnetou wieder zu erkennen.





	1. Chapter 1

Wüstes Schneegestöber unter eisgrauen Wolken, rutschig-nasse Straßenoberflächen zwischen sich tummelnden Menschenmassen, zwischen dem nun laublosen Grün des Central Parks und den hochragenden Betongebäuden der berühmten Skyline – der Winter hatte New York zur Adventsmitte bereits in seinen Zauber eingehüllt. Und es mochte noch weitaus kälter und ungemütlicher werden, die Stimmung der Menschen aber besinnlicher, festlicher, das Festessen zur Weihnachtszeit, das ich im Kreise meiner Gastfamilie zu mir nehmen würde, wohl üppiger, als ich es jemals zuvor gekannt hatte. Man mag sich fragen, was ich denn in dieser lebendigen, schrillen, atemberaubenden Stadt überhaupt vorhatte.  
Das ist schnell erklärt; es hatte mich im vergangenen Herbst für ein Erasmus-Semester in die nordamerikanische Weltmetropole verschlagen. Und schlussendlich hatte ich dem herzlichen Drängen meiner Gasteltern nachgegeben, das Weihnachtsfest bei ihnen zu verbringen, anstatt für einige wenige Tage, die sich kaum lohnen würden, nach Deutschland zu meiner eigenen Familie zu fliegen. Letzten Endes machte es mir der Blick in den fast leeren Geldbeutel auch leichter, meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, gleichwohl ich meine Eltern und Geschwister ehrlichen Herzens vermisste. 

Um trotzdem halbwegs in den Genuss deutscher Weihnachtstraditionen zu kommen, wollte ich dieses Jahr etwas Neues wagen, ein Experiment, das mir zudem eine kleine Finanzspritze gewähren würde, mit welcher ich meiner Familie in der Ferne zumindest ein Geschenk zukommen lassen konnte. Ich möchte nicht unerwähnt lassen, dass es hier allerhand Familien mit europäischem Migrationshintergrund gab, darunter auch ausreichend Leute mit deutschen Wurzeln. Diesen wollte ich eine kleine Freude machen und hatte mich an geeigneter Stelle für einen Job als Weihnachtsmann beworben. 

Nun lacht und schmunzelt der Leser. Warum eigentlich? Ich war jung und blond, nicht grau- oder gar weißhaarig, schlank anstatt mit einem stattlichen Bauchumfang ausgestattet. Aber mein Vollbart wuchs bei entsprechender Pflege recht ordentlich, und irgendjemand muss diesen grundehrlichen und auch notwendigen Job doch machen. Einem gestandenen Familienvater ist es eben nicht zuzumuten, am Heiligen Abend seine eigenen Kinder zurückzulassen, um mit Sack und Rute bewaffnet und in einen roten Mantel gehüllt um die vom Schnee verwehten Häuser zu ziehen und womöglich noch in einem fremden Kamin stecken zu bleiben.

Nun war ich also auf dem Weg zur Weihnachtsmannagentur, um die Liste mit den mir zugewiesenen Familien entgegenzunehmen. Das Vertragliche war längst geregelt, der rote Mantel und alle weiteren Utensilien ausgeliehen, es fehlte nur noch besagte Liste, dann konnte ich endlich die Wegroute für die wichtigste Nacht des Jahres planen und meinen Text, der mehrheitlich aus einem kräftig gebrüllten „Ho Ho Ho!“ bestand, einstudieren. 

Würde ich imstande sein, die Rute auch zu gebrauchen? Warum nicht, jede Unartigkeit verlangt schließlich ihren Preis, und ich würde mit Sicherheit keinem im Grunde gutherzigen Kinde über die Maßen schaden. Würde ich den schweren Sack tragen können? Selbstredend, denn mit jeder Familie war ein spezieller Platz vereinbart, meist in der dazugehörigen Garage oder in einem Gartenhaus, wo die Geschenke lagern würden, sodass ich nicht übermäßig viel zu schleppen hatte.

Die Metro hatte mich inzwischen erfolgreich in einen New Yorker Außenbezirk geführt, in welchem die Agentur in einem unförmigen Betonklotz zu finden war. Ich läutete unten am Eingang, bekam rasch Einlass ins Gebäude und betrat den Lift, welcher mich bis ins zehnte Stockwerk transportierte. Noch ein Klingeln, noch eine Tür, dann stand ich schon vor dem Empfang, hinter dem eine adrette, brünette junge Frau saß, die sich sofort zu mir umwandte.

„Ja, bitte?“ ihre zarte, helle Stimme ertönte; ’Dolly Angels’ verkündete das Namensschild an ihrem Revers.

Ich nahm meine Mütze ab und drehte sie ungeduldig in den Händen. „Mein Name ist May, ich bitte um die Liste mit den Familien für den Heiligen Abend.“

„Ach natürlich, Sie waren einer der neuen Weihnachtsmänner“ flötete sie artig. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch einen Moment Platz, ein anderer Bewerber wird gerade unterwiesen, aber Sie werden sofort herein gerufen. Sie kennen ja bereits den Weg.“

„Danke vielmals“ erwiderte ich förmlich und nahm notgedrungen auf einem der Stühle Platz. Niemand außer mir und der jungen Dame war derzeit anwesend, was mir hinreichend Gelegenheit gab, meine Umgebung ungestört zu betrachten. Die Agentur war zweifellos seriös, ich hatte entsprechende Nachforschungen betrieben, aber trotzdem war mir der elegante Empfangsraum mit den teuren Teppichen, dem hell erstrahlenden Kristalllüster an der Decke und den exquisiten Gemälden an den reinweißen Wänden immer noch etwas unheimlich. 

Die Zeit wurde zudem dann doch etwas lang. Ich vergaß mich schon fast in der ernsthaften Betrachtung eines George Washington, der feierlich die Hand zum Schwur erhoben hatte, die Paradeuniform passgenau auf den strammen Soldatenleib geschneidert, sowie einer erbitterten Kampfszene des Unabhängigkeitskrieges an der benachbarten Wand, als sich die Tür zum angrenzenden Büroraum öffnete. Heraus marschierte glücklich strahlend ein Mann, ein junger Kerl wie ich, mit einem roten Weihnachtsmannmantel über dem Arm sowie Papieren zur Vertragsunterzeichnung in der anderen Hand. Er zwinkerte mir im Vorbeigehen zu und blieb dann vor dem Empfangstresen stehen, um sich der jungen Frau zu widmen und sie hoffnungsvoll in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ich grinste heimlich in mich hinein. Ob der Job als Weihnachtsmann der Liebe wohl zuträglich war?

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und eine sonore Stimme rief: „Herr May, bitte!“

Erleichtert stand ich auf und betrat das Büro, um mein Anliegen vorzutragen und dann baldigst wieder zu verschwinden. Aber mein Vorhaben änderte sich schlagartig, als ich meinem unverhofften Gegenüber ins überaus edle Antlitz sah. Was war hier geschehen? Es begegnete mir nun nicht der ältere, etwas trockene, aber ganz und gar auf Weihnachtsmann getrimmte Typ mit Rauschebart, buschigen Augenbrauen und Bassstimme, Marke Holzfäller, den ich von der Vertragsunterzeichnung bereits kannte. Nein, denn vor mir stand nun ein überaus schöner, eher dunkelhäutiger Mann, der etwa in meinem Alter sein musste, mit wunderbar dunklen, einnehmenden Augen, die meinen Blick sofort gefangen nahmen, und der hinreißendsten, nachtschwarzen Wallemähne, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Er trug ein schwarzes Seidenhemd über einer knallengen Jeans, die den Schnitt seiner schmalen Hüften ausnehmend betonte. Muss ich extra noch erwähnen, dass ich auf Männer stehe? Ich denke nicht.

Der schöne Mann streckte mir freundlich die Hand entgegen, die ich dankbar ergriff. „Guten Abend, Herr May. Mein Kollege ist leider krank geworden, ich vertrete ihn heute. Ich bin Winnetou.“

Verlegen räusperte ich mich. „Danke, angenehm. Ich hoffe, er wird bald wieder gesund, bitte richte ihm doch eine Gute Besserung aus.“

„Das kann ich in der Tat gerne tun.“ Dann setzten wir uns. Ein kurzer, neugieriger Blick aus dunklen Augen traf mich noch, dann wühlte Winnetou in den Unterlagen auf seinem Mahagoni-Schreibtisch und schien das Gesuchte alsbald zu finden. „Du bist bestimmt wegen der Unterlagen gekommen. Wir können noch kurz die Namen durchgehen und dann den Rest besprechen.“ 

Ich nickte scheu als Zeichen meines Einverständnisses. Da wir uns hier in Nordamerika befanden, mochte es sich bei ihm wohl um einen Indianer handeln statt um einen Angehörigen des Fahrenden Volkes, wie ich es in Good Old Germany vermutet hätte. Ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er nicht ganz in dieses elegante Interieur passte. Gerne wollte ich versuchen, diesen faszinierenden Mann näher kennen zu lernen, vorher war aber das genaue Sondieren der Lage erforderlich. Um mein Vorhaben, das ein guter Beobachter womöglich meiner Miene entnehmen konnte, zu tarnen, beschloss ich, die neue Umgebung mit einem genaueren Blick zu untersuchen.  
Auch hier war ich schon einmal gewesen. Das Büro war in dunkleren Tönen gehalten als der Empfangsraum. Schwere Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster, zwei massive Schränke mit Aktenordnern, ein altmodischer Globus auf einem Sekretär an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und eine hohe Standuhr verliehen dem Raum einen überaus gediegenen Eindruck. 

Winnetou griff nach einem Kugelschreiber, beugte sich halb über den Schreibtisch und drehte das Blatt etwas in meine Richtung, damit auch ich einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. „Familie Schunkel hat darum gebeten, mit ihren Lieblingen besonders sorgsam umzugehen, da beide Kinder noch nie einen Weihnachtsmann getroffen haben und entsprechend verängstigt reagieren könnten. Frau und Herr Hauderdegen wünschen jedoch, dass ihr Sohn die Rute zu spüren bekommt, nur leicht natürlich. Bei Familie Schlossriegel musst du dich schließlich vor dem Sicherheitssystem des Grundstücks in Acht nehmen, das immerzu scharf gestellt ist; sobald du einen anderen Hauseingang wählst als den zuvor vereinbarten, wird die Polizei alarmiert und du in Kürze festgenommen. Das wäre nicht förderlich, da du in dem Fall die Gage für deinen Auftritt verlierst. Keine Extrawürste für die Familien Heiligacht, Obergottsberger und Apostel.“

„Gott sei Dank!“ rief ich einigermaßen erleichtert aus.

Winnetou lächelte mich freundlich an. „Für jede Familie ist maximal eine halbe Stunde eingeplant, dazu kommt die Wegzeit, die aber nicht so hoch ausfallen dürfte, da alle Familien im selben Stadtviertel wohnen. Den Plan mit allen relevanten Informationen gebe ich dir mit. Wenn du pünktlich um 15 Uhr beginnst, kannst du somit gegen 21 Uhr fertig sein. Der Zeitplan sollte grob eingehalten werden, da die Kinder sonst zu quengeln anfangen, wenn der Weihnachtsmann sich sehr verspätet, und wir dann mit Beschwerden zu rechnen haben. Das ist in unserem Geschäft nicht förderlich. Hast du noch Fragen?“

Wiederum nickte ich. „Wann kann ich meinen Weihnachtsmannmantel, den Sack und die Rute wieder abgeben?“

„Sack und Rute, hmm…“ Der Indianer maß mich mit einem undeutbaren Blick, dann fiel sein Blick von meinen Augen auf meinen Mund, dann tiefer zu meinen Schultern und meiner Brust. Ein einladendes Lächeln traf mich anschließend. „Das kannst du direkt hier nach deinem letzten Auftritt am Heiligabend tun, wenn du magst, oder in der ersten Neujahrswoche. Da unser Büro nicht immer besetzt ist, gebe ich dir besser noch meine Visitenkarte mit, damit du vorher anrufen kannst.“

Er nahm eine Karte von einem kleinen Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und schob sie mir zu. Darauf war in Blockschrift zu lesen: „Santa Dreams – Die Weihnachtsmannagentur.“ Und darunter: „Winnetou Brings Joy From Afar, M.A.“, zusätzlich mit Telefonnummer, Emailadresse und postalischer Adresse des Weihnachtsmannbüros. Ich war wirklich beeindruckt, der Kerl hatte natürlich schon studiert, während ich noch dutzende Prüfungen vor mir wusste. 

Ich drehte die Visitenkarte in der Hand und steckte sie mir schließlich ein. „Ich würde alles gerne so schnell wie möglich erledigen. Ist das Büro am Heiligabend denn geöffnet?“

„Ja, ich werde da sein, da jemand für den Fall des Falles das Telefon bewachen muss.“

Das war wirklich praktisch, denn somit bekam ich Gelegenheit, Winnetou noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Obendrein waren dann alle meine Erledigungen im Neuen Jahr schon getan, meine Gage konnte schnell überwiesen werden, und da das Festessen mit meinen Gasteltern erst am Abend des 25. Dezembers anstand, war ich für den Rest der Heiligen Nacht gänzlich unverplant.

Trotzdem fragte ich naiv nach: „Ach, was für einen Fall denn?“

Der Indianer zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. „Nicht alle unsere Weihnachtsmänner sind mit hervorragender Intelligenz ausgezeichnet, wir können aber natürlich nicht vorher alle Zeugnisse überprüfen, um ungeeignete Bewerber auszusortieren. Vor zwei Jahren ist deswegen jemand von einem Baum gefallen, auf der Flucht vor dem wilden Hund der Familie, der die gewünschte Weihnachtswurst wohl nicht bekommen hatte. Das ist natürlich Pech, denn ein Weihnachtsmann hat auf alle Fälle vorbereitet zu sein. Seitdem ist am Weihnachtsabend immer jemand von unserem Team im Büro, um Notrufe entgegen nehmen zu können.“ Ein anerkennender Blick fuhr aufs Neue über meinen Oberkörper. „Ich bin jedoch sicher, dass dir etwas Derartiges nicht zustoßen wird, bei deiner athletischen Figur…“

Verlegen räusperte ich mich. „Dankeschön. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, nehme jedoch gerne das Angebot an, nach meinen Auftritten bei den Familien Schunkel, Hauderdegen, Schlossriegel, Heiligacht, Obergottsberger und Apostel hier noch vorbei zu schneien, um meine Sachen abzugeben. Ich möchte auch alle Kunden zufrieden stellen, um eure Agentur weiter zu empfehlen.“ 

„Das freut mich sehr. Damit hätten wir wohl alles. Danke für deine Teilnahme an unserem Projekt und bis zum Heiligabend, der sicher ganz wunderbar wird.“ Winnetou lächelte mich strahlend an, stand dann auf, schob mir die Liste samt allen weiteren Unterlagen entgegen und reichte mir ganz geschäftsmäßig die Hand. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls und ergriff enthusiastisch das mir dargebotene Glied. Der feste, warme Händedruck ließ mich fast aufseufzen; ich wünschte nach Mehr. Überwältigt von Winnetous Nähe fiel mir leider kein Geistesblitz ein, der es mir ermöglicht hätte, diesen geheimnisvollen Geschäftsmann schon vor dem Heiligabend wieder zu sehen. Jedoch verschaffte mir das Wissen um das baldige Treffen jetzt auch die Bereitschaft, mich fürs Erste wieder von ihm zu verabschieden.

„Ich habe zu danken. Auf Wiedersehen!“ Ich nahm die Unterlagen in die freie Linke und sah meinem Gegenüber noch einmal tief in die bezaubernden nachtdunklen Augen. Ich widerstand auch der Versuchung, die dargebotene Hand zu küssen, deutete nur eine leichte Verbeugung an und entfernte mich dann, mit wild pochendem Herzen. An der jungen Dame im Empfangsraum rauschte ich unbemerkt vorbei, ohne auch nur einmal auf ihr immer noch andauerndes Geplänkel mit meinem neuen Kollegen zu achten. Die schönste Zeit des Jahres hielt mich bereits fest in ihrem verlockenden Griff.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Vormittag des 24. Dezembers verging rasend schnell, viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. Da es tatsächlich erneut leicht schneite, musste ich unter dem Weihnachtsmannmantel unbedingt einen dicken Pullover und noch eine Sportjacke tragen, um dann später nicht zu frieren. Das alles trug auf und verwandelte meine sonst schlanke Figur in etwas leidlich Unförmiges, das ich sonst an mir nicht kannte. Der Spiegel und auch meine Gastmutter, die mir herzlich die Wangen tätschelte bei meinem munteren Anblick, bestätigten mir aber, dass ich so gar putzig und proper aussah. Wie gut, dass man als Weihnachtsmann ruhig dick sein durfte! Allerdings schabte der Kragen der Jacke an meinem Bart und überhaupt sah es nicht optimal aus, wenn unter dem kräftigen Rot des Mantels ein schwarzer Jackenkragen hervorschaute, deswegen dauerte es einige Zeit, bis ich endlich rundum passend gekleidet war.  
Ich hatte mir inzwischen einen mittelmäßig langen Vollbart wachsen lassen, auf den ich ganz stolz war, da er meiner jugendlichen Erscheinung einige Jahre hinzufügte, die ich bei meinem heutigen Einsatz auch gut gebrauchen konnte, um mir Respekt bei den jungen Bengels zu verschaffen. Ob Winnetou mein Bart wohl gefallen würde?  
Außerdem war ich nach tagelanger Überlegung zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mir wohl tatsächlich Chancen bei ihm ausrechnen durfte, da er zuvor doch sehr freundlich mir gegenüber gewesen war. Unglücklich nur, dass ich auf dem Gebiet der Liebe nur wenige Erfahrungen vorzuweisen hatte, mein letzter Kuss war bereits einige Zeit her, und zu mehr hatte es leider nie gereicht… Aber ich wollte doch so sehr! Mein Herz verlangte gar sehr danach, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Hoffentlich würde meine Zeit bald kommen.

Nachdem ich noch ein sättigendes Mittagsmahl eingenommen und mich fertig angezogen hatte, konnte es endlich losgehen. Und obwohl ich bei Familie Schunkel eigentlich fünf Minuten zu spät eintraf, da ich mich kurz verlaufen hatte, verlief mein erster Auftritt recht ereignislos. Die lieben Kinder waren wohlerzogen, bedankten sich artig bei mir und bestaunten meine Rute und den Weihnachtsmannmantel, der aus echtem, schwerem Wollstoff gewebt war, und auch ihre Eltern verhielten sich mir gegenüber äußerst liebenswürdig. 

So kam es, dass ich bei Familie Hauderdegen übermäßig optimistisch ankam und naturgemäß eine Überraschung hinnehmen musste, die zu einer kurzzeitigen Dämpfung meines Enthusiasmus führte. Als ich von der älteren Hausherrin über die Türschwelle gebeten wurde und dann im festlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer erschien, stand mir anstelle eines kleinen Kindes nämlich plötzlich ein Teenager gegenüber, dessen Scheitel bereits locker bis an meine Schulterhöhe heranreichte. Nebenbei gesagt war er auch gar kein schlaksiges Jüngelchen, sondern wirkte für sein Alter relativ durchtrainiert.  
Der 'liebe Sohn, Toni heißt er', wie seine Mutter mir zuvor zutraulich eröffnet hatte, quiekte kurz auf, als er mich sah, lachte dann aber laut los. „Alter, wo kommst du denn her? Willst du Jungspund jetzt hier ernsthaft den Weihnachtsmann spielen? Mama, ist lieb gemeint, aber das hättet ihr euch doch wirklich sparen können!“ 

Besagte Mama war zu ihrem Mann getreten, einem fast ergrauten Herren, der um die Sechzig Jahre zählen musste, und richtete ihren traurigen, unendlich enttäuschten Blick auf mich und ihren Sohn. Es brach mir das Herz! Noch dazu, dass ich hier meine Rute gebrauchen sollte. Ich verstand schon, warum. Der Kerl war jedoch erwachsen und clever genug, um mich hinterher zu verklagen, wenn ich ihn mit dem wichtigsten erzieherischen Instrument des Weihnachtsmannes auch nur anrührte. Wie war dem nun beizukommen?  
Ich versuchte es auf andere Weise. Ich nahm gemächlich den Sack von der Schulter und stellte ihn auf den Boden, dann wandte ich mich den Eltern des Bengels zu. „Ich nehme an, das ist ihr einziges Kind?“

„Ja; ein Geschwisterchen für Toni war uns leider nicht vergönnt. Aber wir sind ja auch immer am Arbeiten, wie sollten wir da noch Zeit für ein zweites Kind finden? Und nun ist es langsam zu spät dafür. Außerdem sparen wir schon lange, damit Toni später studieren kann“ klagte die gute Mama. Der Mann legte tröstend den Arm um seine Frau. Welch rührendes Bild bot sich mir, und ich fühlte mich schon schuldig, das Thema überhaupt angeschnitten zu haben! Manchmal war ich doch ein ungeschicktes Rindvieh.

„Einen sehr schönen Christbaum haben Sie, und sehr schön geschmückt“ lobte ich nun, um die triste Stimmung mehr schlecht als recht zu retten.

„Danke, wir haben uns auch viel Mühe gegeben damit. Toni hat beim Schmücken auch mitgeholfen.“ Die Mundwinkel der Frau bogen sich wieder ein Stückchen nach oben.

Toni schaltete sich wieder ins Gespräch ein: „Kann ich meine Geschenke jetzt haben, oder willst du hier noch länger 'rum stehen und quatschen?“

Ich musste schon fast grinsen, weil es der große Junge offensichtlich nicht gewohnt war, nicht ständig im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Also drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm und meinte: „Mein lieber Toni, da du ja studieren willst, bist du ja bestimmt schlau, nicht wahr? Und was müssen kleine und auch große Kinder tun, um zu Weihnachten viele Geschenke zu erhalten?“

Der Junge verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte mich mit seinen auffallend blauen, wachen Augen finster an. „Sie sollen gut in der Schule und nett zu ihren Eltern sein, das ist nichts Neues. Außerdem will ich ja gar nicht studieren, ich will Baseball-Spieler werden. Das geht aber bloß über so eine dämliche Hochschule, weil ich noch nicht gut genug bin, dass mich ein Verein direkt nehmen würde. Aber ich übe fast jeden Tag.“

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Da lag also der Hase im Pfeffer! Und während mir das amerikanische Bildungssystem noch immer ein Rätsel war, erkannte ich nun, dass ich an genau dieser Stelle ansetzen musste. „Du bist also schlau und auch noch sportlich und wirst deine Eltern stolz machen! Das gefällt auch dem Weihnachtsmann, wenn fast erwachsene Kinder sich so sehr um etwas bemühen. Mit dieser Einstellung kannst du dein Ziel bestimmt erreichen. Weißt du, mein Vater hat als Kind noch den Stock zu spüren bekommen, wenn er unartig war. Aber da deine Eltern dich so gut erzogen haben, hast du dir dein Geschenk natürlich auch so verdient.“

Toni sah mich fragend an, ich hatte ihn wohl verwirrt. Ich bückte mich, öffnete den Sack und zog das große, schwere Paket hervor, auf dem der Name des Teenagers stand. Ich überreichte es ihm, wartete aber, bis er zu guter Letzt ein 'Danke!' hervor presste, ehe ich meine Hände von der Geschenkverpackung zurückzog. Anschließend kramte ich in dem Sack noch nach den Geschenken der Eltern, die sich Mann und Frau Hauderdegen wohl gegenseitig gemacht hatten. Auch die beiden überraschten mich, als sich die Dame des Hauses fix nach meiner Rute bückte, nachdem sie ihr Geschenk, scheinbar ein kostbares Schmuckstück, freudestrahlend geöffnet hatte, und ihrem Mann damit fast zärtlich über das halb ausgestreckte Hinterteil streichelte. Ich errötete leicht, als die älteren Herrschaften sich dann gegenseitig in die Arme fielen und küssten, dabei wie junge Verliebte kichernd.   
Das Glück der Familie war perfekt, als Toni in hohem Bogen die Verpackung seines Geschenkes durch die Luft fliegen ließ, dann aufsprang und jauchzte: „Mama, das ist ja geil! Danke!“ Er fiel seiner Mutter enthusiastisch um den Hals. Ich blickte auf den Boden; er hatte eine Playstation geschenkt bekommen.

Ich beobachtete das Trio ein kleines Weilchen, dann bemerkte ich, dass ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Die Familie war glücklich, die Stimmung gelöst und frei von allen Sorgen, alle früheren Vorwürfe bereinigt. Es war doch schön, ein Weihnachtsmann zu sein! Ich hatte außerdem dem verwöhnten Bürschchen eine Lehre erteilt und noch dazu drei Leute glücklich gemacht! Und ich hatte dafür noch nicht einmal die Rute gebrauchen müssen! Hochzufrieden packte ich meinen nun wieder leeren Sack und trat unbemerkt vor das Haus, um mich auf den Weg zur nächsten Familie zu machen.

Beim Grundstück der Familie Schlossriegel angekommen, musste ich einsehen, dass ein Eindringen in das Haus schwierig werden würde. Denn der Plan vom Grundstück, den Winnetou mir mitgegeben hatte, war leider total unverständlich, da die angegebenen Himmelsrichtungen nicht mit den gekennzeichneten Türen und Fensteröffnungen übereinstimmten. Der Eingang, den ich eigentlich benutzen sollte, war von oben bis unten von einer Gittertür geschützt. Die im Gartenhaus lagernden Geschenke hatte ich zwar schnell gefunden, wollte aber nun nicht riskieren, von der Alarmanlage des Hauses überrascht und dann von der Polizei abgeführt zu werden. Also überlegte ich lange und ausgiebig und kam zu dem Schluss, jeweils ein Geschenk vor jede Tür und jedes Fenster auf den Boden zu legen, bis mein Sack wieder leer war. Irgendwann würde schon mal jemand aus dem Fenster schauen oder vors Haus treten und entdecken, dass der Weihnachtsmann da gewesen war. Mission erfüllt; ich konnte wieder eine Familie abhaken.

Bei Familie Heiligacht befürchtete ich schon das nächste Desaster, wurde auf mein Klingeln aber umgehend empfangen und mit offenen Armen begrüßt. Die drei Kinder, drei Mädchen im Alter von drei, fünf und neun Jahren, waren herzallerliebst. Schließlich wurden mir sogar selbstgebackene, leicht angebrannte Kekse und ein heißer Kakao serviert, nachdem die fünfjährige Laura erklärt hatte, dass ich der süßeste Weihnachtsmann sei, den sie jemals gesehen hätte, und ich nächstes Jahr auf jeden Fall wiederkommen solle. Und wenn sie dann erwachsen wäre, würde sie mich heiraten, weil ich so schön blond sei. Nun denn, ich wollte sehen, was sich machen ließ.  
Jedenfalls trat ich auch hier nach getaner Mission wieder meinen Rückzug an. Meine Stiefel, die vom feuchten Schnee draußen schon leicht durchnässt gewesen waren, hatten auf dem geschmackvollen Teppich im Wohnzimmer wieder etwas trocknen können, außerdem war ich satt und zufrieden. 

Dann nahm ich mir noch Zeit für ein kleines Päuschen, setzte mich einfach auf die Gartenbank eines Grundstücks, das ziemlich einsam und verlassen da lag, und schaute verträumt zum dunklen Firmament auf, das langsam aufklarte. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schneien; die Myriaden von Sternchen, von denen ich in der Großstadt leider nur wenige klar und deutlich sehen konnte, zwinkerten mir zu. Trotz der nicht unbeträchtlichen Kälte unter meinem Hinterteil und der Gewissheit darum, das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest fernab von meiner Familie zu verleben, fühlte ich mich seltsamerweise geborgen und gut aufgehoben auf diesem einsamen Fleckchen Erde. 

Als ich mich jedoch wieder erhob, sah ich unvermittelt auf der anderen Straßenseite hinter einer Hausecke einen Fetzen roten Stoffes verschwinden, wie von einer Gestalt, die sich eilig zurückgezogen hatte, um einer dringenden Erledigung nachzugehen. Oder die sich vor mir verstecken wollte. Ich stutzte. Hmm, ich war heute natürlich nicht der einzige Weihnachtsmann auf Achse, schade aber, dass ich meinen Kollegen nicht persönlich getroffen hatte, sonst hätte man sich zumindest kurz unterhalten und Tipps und Tricks zur Bändigung ungezogener Quälgeister austauschen können.

Im Hause der Familie Obergottsberger wurden dann zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend Tränen vergossen. Der kleine vierjährige Sohn mit Namen Heinrich machte erst große Augen, als er mich sah, dann bekam er auch schon feuchte Augen und versteckte sich flugs hinter dem Sofa. Ich nehme an, er hatte Angst vor mir. Er jammerte und heulte, sobald ich mich ihm auch nur auf sanfteste Weise nähern wollte, und es wurde erst besser, als ich meine Weihnachtsmannmütze abnahm. Da erklärte das Kind stammelnd, dass ich ja doch nicht wie der böse Mann aus seinem Kindergarten aussähe, der ihn immer dazu zwingen würde, sein Essen vollständig aufzuessen, auch wenn es ihm nicht schmeckte und ihm schon fast schlecht davon sei. Die Mutter des Jungen reagierte daraufhin hysterisch und regte sich lauthals auf, bis ihr Mann eingriff und sie beruhigen musste. Um alle zu trösten, verteilte ich endlich die Geschenke, gab dem Kind einen dicken Schmatz auf die Backe und betete zum Schluss noch mit der ganzen Familie, mit Heinrich auf meinem Schoß sitzend, der schon viel zutraulicher geworden war. Ich denke, das hat dann uns allen geholfen, auch mir, der ich meine eigenen jüngeren Geschwister, die ähnlich sensibel sein konnten, sehr vermisste.

Das schönste Erlebnis als Weihnachtsmann hatte ich dann bei der letzten Familie. So staunte ich nicht schlecht, als mir aufgetan wurde und der Hausherr deutscher Abstammung, Jonas Apostel hieß er, mir seine indianische Frau Onawa und die beiden Mischlingskinder Wilhelm Goyathlay und Heidi Liluye vorstellte. „Sie sollen auch einmal ein deutsches Weihnachtsfest erleben, so wie ich es als Kind erlebt habe, deshalb haben wir für heute einen echten Weihnachtsmann gesucht“ eröffnete er mir. „Normalerweise versuchen wir, unsere jeweiligen Familientraditionen miteinander zu kombinieren, was aber gar nicht so einfach ist. Oft setzt sich dann leider einfach die US-amerikanische Variante durch. Thanksgiving zum Beispiel lehnen wir hingegen total ab, da an dem Tag Christoph Kolumbus gefeiert wird, der genug Unglück über die indianische Urbevölkerung gebracht hat.“

Die Indianerin hatte unseren Austausch verfolgt und lächelte milde. „Wäre Kolumbus nicht gewesen, wären wir uns vielleicht niemals begegnet. Also hat er doch irgendetwas Positives bewirkt, mein Herz. Soviel Schlimmes auch sonst passiert ist.“

Herr Apostel lächelte seine schöne Frau verliebt an. Mir wurde ganz warm ums eigene Herz, und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schwante mir, dass diese vielen lieben Leute mich eigentlich gar nicht so sehr brauchten, um wirklich glücklich zu sein. Das Erscheinen des Weihnachtsmannes diente nur als Anlass, als Katalysator, um das schon vorhandene Glück erst offensichtlich werden zu lassen.

Plötzlich und unvermittelt sprach mich Herr Apostel auf Deutsch an: „Wo komm’se eigentlich her, Herr Weihnachtsmann? Der Akzent kommt mir doch bekannt vor und mir deicht, dass Sie doch vielleicht ooch a rischt’scher Sachse sin’?“

Lachend musste ich seine Vermutung bekräftigen und dann plauderten wir; ich kam aus Radebeul und er aus einem kleinen Dorf bei Dresden, also nur etwa dreißig Kilometer Luftlinie von meinem Heimatort entfernt. Dann saß ich noch kurz mit seiner Familie am Festtagstisch, nachdem ich die Geschenke verteilt hatte, und bekam Glühwein gereicht und einen indianischen Maisfladen, der mit einer süßen Pflaumenpaste bestrichen war. Alles schmeckte vorzüglich. Die samtigen dunklen Augen des jungen Wilhelm Goyathlay erinnerten mich zudem stark an Winnetou, und mir wollte vor Sehnsucht schon beinahe der Appetit vergehen, so sehr wollte ich diesen endlich wieder sehen. Trotzdem war ich so glücklich, diese tolle Familie kennen gelernt zu haben. Genau so etwas wollte ich später auch einmal erreichen, mit einem lieben Mann an der Seite mein Leben verbringen und arme Kinder glücklich machen, ungeachtet von Herkunft und Hautfarbe. Denn nur die Liebe zählt. 

Schließlich verabschiedete ich mich mit dem festen Versprechen, die Familie Apostel bald wieder zu besuchen, worauf ich mich schon sehr freute. Dann stieg ich wieder in die nun fast leere Metro, um noch ein letztes Mal zur Weihnachtsmannagentur zu fahren. Es war erst ein halber Tag seit meinem ersten Auftritt als Weihnachtsmann vergangen, und trotzdem fühlte ich, dass ich diesen erfüllenden Job für lange zwölf Monate fürchterlich vermissen würde. Bis ich im nächsten Jahr hoffentlich wieder als Weihnachtsmann agieren konnte, nein, durfte.

Ich läutete mehrmals vergeblich die Klingel, als ich endlich unten vor dem Gebäude stand, aber es tat mir unglückseligerweise niemand auf. Die Luft war erbärmlich kalt, von dem Glühwein war mir auch etwas schwummerig geworden. Umständlich kramte ich daraufhin in meiner Hosentasche unter dem Weihnachtsmannmantel, um nach Winnetous Visitenkarte zu suchen. Ein kurzer Anruf würde meiner elendigen Situation jetzt doch wahrscheinlich Abhilfe schaffen…

„Scharlih!“ rief es da aus der Ferne. Ich drehte mich um, und tatsächlich, da kam Winnetou aus einer dunklen, schwach beleuchteten Seitenstraße auf mich zu. Da niemand sonst zu sehen war, musste er wohl mich damit meinen, obwohl ich tatsächlich Karl hieß, wie er von meinen Bewerbungsunterlagen her doch wissen musste. Aber es klang charmant, wie er meinen Vornamen umgeformt hatte, ohnehin war mir nicht danach, ihn zu korrigieren, wenn er schon gewillt war, mir heute Nacht noch seine Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch hatte er mich zuerst noch mit Herr May betitelt, da war das doch jetzt eine nette Abwechslung.

Und er trug erstaunlicherweise einen roten Weihnachtsmannmantel, wie ich erkennen konnte, als er schließlich näher kam, einen Mantel ganz wie ich, die Rute in der Hand und einen fast leeren Sack über die Schulter geschlungen. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihm wie ein Schleier anmutig den Rücken herunter. Er war wunderschön. Seine fast schwarzen Augen glänzten voller Liebe, als er dicht vor mir stand, und ich war aufs Neue wie verzaubert.

„Du bist also auch ein Weihnachtsmann“ erwiderte ich endlich schwach, nachdem ich meine momentane Schockstarre überwunden hatte.

„Ja“ erklärte er einfach. „Du hast nun verstanden, was es bedeutet, ein Weihnachtsmann zu sein. Komm’ mit mir hinauf ins Büro, dann werde ich dir noch mehr erklären.“

Ich folgte widerstandslos.


	3. Chapter 3

Im Lift des Hochhauses standen wir zunächst still und stocksteif nebeneinander, und mir wurde etwas unbehaglich. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein: „Winnetou, kannst du mir sagen, welcher Weihnachtsmann heute noch in meinem Stadtviertel unterwegs war? Denn ich meine, einen aus der Weite gesehen zu haben und hätte mich nur zu gerne einmal mit ihm unterhalten.“

Der Indianer lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich kann leider keine Namen nennen, das ist Berufsgeheimnis.“

„Ach so.“ Wieder überlegte ich und plapperte schneller drauf los, als meine Großhirnrinde es verhindern konnte. „Das warst aber nicht du, oder? Wo warst du eigentlich?“ Ich erschrak über meine Indiskretion, denn eigentlich sprach ich doch hier gerade mit einem meiner Vorgesetzten. Wenn Winnetou erfahren würde, dass ich die Geschenke der Familie Schlossriegel einfach vor dem Haus im Schnee verteilt hatte, konnte er mir gewiss noch nachträglich die Gage streichen oder auch im Auftrag der Familie Schadensersatz fordern. 

Aber Winnetous Lippen zierte nur wieder ein mildes, feines Lächeln. „Nein, Scharlih, das war nicht ich. Ich war in einem der Ghettos unterwegs und habe dort Geschenke verteilt. “

Er war im Ghetto gewesen? War es dort nicht aber gefährlich? Und konnten die dortigen Einwohner seine Dienste überhaupt bezahlen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich nun immer noch nicht wusste, wer dieser geheimnisvolle andere Weihnachtsmann gewesen war… Nun war meine Verwirrung perfekt, und Winnetou schien sie mir anzusehen.  
Gleichzeitig tat sich aber die Fahrstuhltür vor uns auf und wenig später betraten wir bereits den Empfangsraum der Weihnachtsmannagentur. Angenehm warme Büroluft schlug uns entgegen. Die hübsche Sekretärin schien heute zu fehlen und verbrachte das Weihnachtsfest wohl bei ihren Liebsten – puh, ich war erleichtert, dass Dolly somit kein Auge auf uns haben würde und ich mit Winnetou allein sein konnte. 

Der Indianer führte mich wieder in sein Büro, bot mir einen Stuhl an und brühte schon bald Kaffee auf, wie ich zu meiner großen Freude feststellte. Wenig später saßen wir uns an Winnetous Schreibtisch gegenüber, jeder einen großen Pott mit heißem Kaffee in der Hand. Wir trugen beide noch unseren Weihnachtsmannmantel, die Ruten achtlos in eine Ecke des Büros geworfen, die leeren Säcke daneben. Die Situation kam mir reichlich unwirklich vor. Zwei 'Weihnachtsmänner' in einem ansonsten menschenleeren Gebäude, einer weiß, einer von dunklerer Hautfarbe, zusammengeführt durch einen seltsamen Job, der, obwohl eigentlich überflüssig, den vielen Menschen da draußen doch soviel bedeutete. Es lag wohl ein eigentümlicher unbekannter Zauber über allem. Trog mich die Ahnung, dass ich noch längst nicht auch nur die Hälfte aller hier verborgenen Geheimnisse aufgedeckt hatte?

Winnetou erklärte schließlich, wobei er sich vorbeugte und seine Linke sanft auf meinen Handrücken legte: „Scharlih, du weißt, dass es den Weihnachtsmann eigentlich nicht gibt. Dass nur Menschen an ihn glauben und an seiner Statt handeln. Und trotzdem bin ich sicher, dass du ihn und seine Macht heute gespürt hast. Ist es nicht so?“

Ich starrte auf die braune Hand des schönen Indianers auf meiner eigenen. Fast wollte mir schauern. Einige seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen waren ihm zwischenzeitig über die Schultern gefallen und umrahmten sein edles Gesicht, betonten die dunklen, wissenden Augen, verliehen ihm etwas Höheres, Magisches. Wie nicht ganz von dieser Welt.

„Ja“ raunte ich bewegt „ich habe ihn gespürt. Er war da. Obwohl ich ihn nur kurz aus der Ferne gesehen habe.“

„Genau“ nickte Winnetou. „Deshalb ist es auch nicht so wichtig, ob jeder deiner Auftritte perfekt verlaufen ist.“

Wieder staunte ich und mir zog es leicht die Kehle zusammen. Woher wusste Winnetou das?  
Der Indianer blickte mich einen Moment lang stumm und bedeutsam an, drückte dann, ganz sachte nur, meine Hand. „Wir sollten das Geschäftliche vielleicht endlich ruhen lassen und uns angenehmeren Dingen widmen. Dieser Heiligabend geht bald schon zur Neige.“

„Eine Frage hab ich noch“ wand ich ein „ist dein Kollege wieder gesund? Ich meine den, der bei meiner Vertragsunterzeichnung hier war, der Holzfäller-Typ.“

„Sam? Ja, er ist wieder gesund, aber ich habe ihn schon in die Ferien geschickt.“ Bevor mir noch weitere Fragen einfallen konnten, stand Winnetou nun auf und bückte sich anmutig zu seinem in der Ecke liegenden Weihnachtsmannsack. „Ein letztes Geschenk habe ich hier noch. Es ist für dich.“

„Für mich?“ fragte ich ungläubig. Ich war hier doch angestellt, warum sollte ich extra noch ein Geschenk von meinem Arbeitgeber erhalten, wo ich heute doch schon so viele schöne Erfahrungen gemacht hatte?

Winnetou lächelte ein wenig schalkhaft. „Sieh es als einen Ausgleich zu dem sonst üblichen Weihnachtsgeld an.“ Er zog ein flaches Päckchen aus seinem Sack, stand auf und reichte es mir.

Unwillkürlich stand ich auf und trat nahe zu ihm, da mir so feierlich zumute war und ich in Winnetous dunklem Blick etwas bemerkte, das mich ganz benommen machte. Fast war mir flau im Magen. Er erwartete etwas von mir und wartete mit Spannung darauf, wie ich auf das unverhoffte Geschenk reagieren würde.  
Keineswegs wollte ich ihn enttäuschen, also machte ich die Verpackung auf und zog schließlich einen weißen Briefumschlag daraus hervor. Als ich auch den öffnete und die darin befindliche Karte entfaltete, prangte mir schließlich in einfachen schwarzen Buchstaben entgegen: 'Einladung zu The Sioux Chef – An Indigenous Kitchen'. Unter dem Text befand sich die stilisierte Abbildung einer Speise, die wie eine bunte Mischung verschiedener Gemüsesorten in einer kleinen Schüssel aussah. 

„Ich würde dich gerne dahin einladen, es ist eines der ersten Restaurants in New York, das von Ureinwohnern dieses Kontinents betrieben wird. Es ist heute Abend noch für zwei Stunden geöffnet“ erklärte Winnetou mit einem fast bittenden Unterton.

„Aber – das kann ich doch gar nicht annehmen, das ist doch zu teuer. Außerdem haben wir beide noch unsere Weihnachtsmannsachen an“ erwiderte ich, etwas überrumpelt. Nicht, dass ich mit Winnetou nicht gerne dahin gehen wollte, aber damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Dem Weihnachtsmann ist gar nichts zu teuer, und das mit der Kleidung lässt sich doch schnell ändern“ bestand der Indianer sanft auf seinem Vorhaben.

„Bist du denn ein 'Sioux'?“ mühte ich mich mit dem fremden Wort ab. Mir schwante, dass ich es falsch ausgesprochen hatte, und ich fürchtete schon fast, den vor mir stehenden Mann vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben. Eine mir zuvor fremde Kultur annehmen, neue Erfahrungen zulassen und den eigenen geistigen Horizont weit, weit ausstrecken, irgendwann vielleicht seine Sprache erlernen und auch mal einen eher unbequemen Kompromiss eingehen müssen – mir deuchte nun, dass da am Ende weitaus mehr daran hängen konnte, als ich mir anfangs erträumt hatte. Ich wollte das Wagnis von Herzen gerne eingehen. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. 

Aber Winnetou schmunzelte nun nur leicht. „Nein, ich bin ein Apache vom Stamm der Mescaleros. Und ich möchte dich wirklich gerne besser kennen lernen.“

Mir stockte der Atem. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Wo blieben Mut und Entscheidungskraft, wenn man ihrer am dringendsten bedurfte? „Nun gut, vorher möchte ich dich aber noch um etwas anderes bitten.“

„Gerne, alles. Wenn es um die Arbeit geht – dein Arbeitszeugnis als Weihnachtsmann werden wir dir bald noch ausstellen.“

„Aber darum geht es mir gar nicht. Ich wünsche mir – einen Kuss…“ murmelte ich halblaut in meinen stattlichen Bart hinein.

Als ich es wieder wagte, scheu zu Winnetou aufzusehen, bemerkte ich, dass ein frohes, offenes Lächeln seine schön geformten Wangenknochen erhellte. „Scharlih!“ sprach er fast feierlich und trat auf mich zu, griff auch nach meinen Händen. Achtlos ließ ich die Geschenkkarte zu Boden segeln. Kurz verlor ich mich noch in der Betrachtung eines samtigen, liebevollen Augenpaares, dann legten sich sanfte Lippen auf die meinen und ich schloss die Augen. 

Kurz währte der Kuss nur, aber als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, fühlte ich mich wie neu geboren. Meine Sehnsucht nach Nähe, hoffnungsvolle Schwärmerei, die Verehrung des geheimnisvollen, schönen Mannes – alles, alles hatte sich erfüllt und miteinander verbunden. Noch in heidnischen Zeiten wurde dieser Tag ebenfalls ein Fest gefeiert - die Wintersonnenwende. Die dunkelsten Tage des Jahres waren vorbei und die kommenden konnten Neues bringen. Ich aber, meines Zeichens Weihnachtsmann, hatte heute bereits das bestmögliche Geschenk von allen erhalten.


End file.
